The present invention relates, in general, to a method of modulating physiological and pathological processes and, in particular, to a method of modulating cellular levels of oxidants and thereby processes in which such oxidants are a participant. The invention also relates to compounds and compositions suitable for use in such methods.
Oxidants are produced as part of the normal metabolism of all cells but also are an important component of the pathogenesis of many disease processes. Reactive oxygen species, for example, are critical elements of the pathogenesis of diseases of the lung, the central nervous system and skeletal muscle. Oxygen free radicals also play a role in modulating the effects of nitric oxide (NO.). In this context, they contribute to the pathogenesis of vascular disorders, inflammatory diseases and the aging process.
A critical balance of defensive enzymes against oxidants is required to maintain normal cell and organ function. Superoxide dismutases (SODs) are a family of metalloenzymes that catalyze the intra- and extracellular conversion of O2xe2x88x92 into H2O2 plus O2, and represent the first line of defense against the detrimental effects of superoxide radicals. Mammals produce three distinct SODs. One is a dimeric copper- and zinc-containing enzyme (CuZn SOD) found in the cytosol of all cells. A second is a tetrameric manganese-containing SOD (Mn SOD) found within mitochondria, and the third is a tetrameric, glycosylated, copper- and zinc-containing enzyme (EC-SOD) found in the extracellular fluids and bound to the extracellular matrix. Several other important antioxidant enzymes are known to exist within cells, including catalase and glutathione peroxidase. While extracellular fluids and the extracellular matrix contain only small amounts of these enzymes, other extracellular antioxidants are also known to be present, including radical scavengers and inhibitors of lipid peroxidation, such as ascorbic acid, uric acid, and xcex1-tocopherol (Halliwell et al, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 280:1 (1990)).
The present invention relates generally to low molecular weight porphyrin compounds suitable for use in modulating intra- and extracellular processes in which superoxide radicals, or other oxidants such as hydrogen peroxide or peroxynitrite, are a participant. The compounds and methods of the invention find application in various physiologic and pathologic processes in which oxidative stress plays a role.
The present invention relates to a method of modulating intra- or extracellular levels of oxidants such as superoxide radicals, hydrogen peroxide, peroxynitrite, lipid peroxides, hydroxyl radicals and thiyl radicals. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of modulating normal or pathological processes involving superoxide radicals, hydrogen peroxide, nitric oxide or peroxynitrite using low molecular weight antioxidants, and to methine (ie, meso) substituted porphyrins suitable for use in such a method.
Objects and advantages of the present invention will be clear from the description that follows.